Users of mobile devices periodically desire to upload data from such devices to more permanent and durable storage. Frequently, product designers will provide for only the lowest power wireless transmittal of this data in order to conserve usage from small batteries that can be used in these applications. Moreover, multipurpose devices, such as smart phones, can have multiple types of data, for example, audio content, video content, pictures.
However, some users can have preferences as to the type of data that may be exchanged during these times of relative immobility of the mobile device, as can occur, for example, when having an evening meal. Nevertheless, a typical usage scenario requires a user to actively select files to exchange when making such exchanges. It is desirable to remove the effort a of a user in selecting files and perform other operations with a mobile device when the user spontaneously places the device in its relatively immobile place.
An alternative method and or equipment may improve things.